1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a test socket having restricting portions restricting the chips at the predetermined position.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,121,858 issued to Chen on Oct. 17, 2006 discloses an electrical connector. The electrical connector comprises an insulative housing, a connecting member and an actuator mounted on the insulative housing, and a pair of springs mounted between the actuator and the insulative housing. The connecting member has a connecting region connectable with the chip. During the insertion process, when the actuator is pushed downwardly, the chip is located on the connecting region.
A locating space surrounded by the inner faces of the actuator is larger than the connecting region. During the insertion process, the chip is apt to be located at an undesired position out of the connecting region. It would result in unreliable connection between the chip and the electrical connector.
Hence, an electrical connector formed with an improved restricting portion is desired to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the related art.